Hinter Gittern
Hinter Gittern (engl:Folsom Prison Blues) ist die neunzehnte Episode der 2. Staffel. Inhalt Um mysteriösen Todesfällen in einem Gefängnis nachgehen zu können, lassen sich Sam und Dean selbst einweisen. In der Strafanstalt angekommen, begeben sich die beiden auf die Suche nach einem Geist, der einen Häftling nach dem anderen tötet. Als der windige FBI-Agent Henricksen seine Untersuchungen aufnimmt, müssen die Brüder erkennen, dass für sie der Weg aus dem Gefängnis zu einer Herausforderung geworden ist. Handlung Im Innentrakt des Gefängnisses sind ein paar Arbeiter. Ein Mann beschwert sich, dass es keinen Sinn macht, dass sie erst den Zellenblock schließen und ihn nun wieder öffnen. Sie schweißen eine Tür auf und öffnen diese mit Gewalt. In der Zelle ist viel altes Blut, auf einmal geht ein Wind durch die Zelle. Ein Insasse, Randall, liegt in seiner Zelle auf dem Bett und liest. Das Licht flackert. Er geht zur Tür und schaut durch die Gitterstäbe auf die Uhr gegenüber, die auf einmal stehen bleibt. Irgendetwas geht an der Tür vorbei. Randall versucht, die Wachleute über die Kamera auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Der Wachmann im Kameraraum kommt zum Zellentrakt. Er sagt Randall, er solle sich beruhigen und schlafen gehen. Die Lichter werden ausgeschaltet. Der Wächter geht durch den dunklen Gang zurück. Auf einmal steht jemand hinter ihm. Er dreht sich um, doch da ist niemand. Er geht weiter, auf einmal ist sein Atem in der Kälte zu sehen. Er dreht sich wieder um, plötzlich geht die Gittertür automatisch zu und quetscht ihn mit seiner Schulter ein. Er sieht jemanden auf sich zukommen und fängt an zu schreien. Arkansas Museum of Anthropology, drei Monate später Sam und Dean brechen ins Museum ein. Ein rotes Licht leuchtet auf, als die beiden daran vorbeigehen. Der stille Alarm ist ausgelöst. Sie stehlen einige alte Waffen aus den Vitrinen. Dann hören sie ein Geräusch und versuchen, nach draußen zu kommen. Sie laufen direkt den Sicherheitsleuten in die Arme, die sie festnehmen. Dean ist in einem Verhörraum. Zwei Anzugträger kommen herein. Der eine Mann erzählt Dean, wie toll es sei, ihn endlich kennenzulernen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er Special Agent Victor Henriksen ist, der Agent, der bei der Folge 2.12 Der Mandroid den Einsatz geleitet hat. Dean werden alle Verbrechen, denen er beschuldigt wird, vorgelesen. Mara Daniels, die Verteidigerin, betritt den Verhörraum und will mit Sam und Dean alleine reden. Als die drei zusammen sitzen, sagt Mara ihnen, dass die Anhörung in ein paar Tagen sein wird und dass sie ganz sicher nicht auf Kaution freigelassen werden, bis die Verhandlung ist, da sie solch schwerwiegender Verbrechen beschuldigt werden. Die Jungs werden mit dem Gefängnisbus in das Detention Center gebracht. Sam lässt Dean wissen, dass das nun wirklich das Dümmste sei, was die beiden je gemacht haben. Dean sagt, er solle sich beruhigen, da das alles Teil des Plans wäre: Sie müssen einen Geist im Gefängnis finden und ihn beseitigen. Er bestätigt Sam, dass der Fluchtplan 100% dicht sei. Er zählt die Fakten auf, die zu einer Heimsuchung von Geistern passen. Vier unschuldige Menschen sind bereits getötet worden. Dean hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, weil er von Deacon um diesen Gefallen gebeten worden war. Deacon war mit ihrem Vater zusammen bei den Marines und hat John dort das Leben gerettet. Dean und Sam sitzen beim Essen. Sie reden über die möglichen Varianten, wer der Geist sein könnte. Verdächtiger Nr. 1 ist Mark Moody, ein satanistischer Killer, der im Knast gestorben ist. Dean ist sich sicher, dass er der Geist ist. Er ist in dem alten Zellenblock, welcher nach seinem Tod geschlossen wurde, gestorben. Als sie den Zellenblock wieder geöffnet haben, ging die Todesserie erst los. Beim Aufstehen vom Tisch rempelt Sam aus Versehen einen anderen Häftling, Lucas, an. Es kommt zu Handgreiflichkeiten, in welche auch Tiny, ein anderer Häftling, verwickelt wird. Die Wächter kommen und beenden den Streit. Dean und Lucas kommen in Einzelzellen. Auf einmal flackert das Licht und es wird kalt. Der Geist ist da und tötet Lucas. Die Anwältin Mara will mit Henriksen über die Unstimmigkeiten in dem Fall reden. Sie spricht von Hudak, der Polizistin aus 1.15 Menschenjäger, der Sam und Dean das Leben gerettet haben. Es gebe außerdem eine Zeugin in dem Banküberfall, die beschwört, Sam und Dean hätten ihr ebenfalls das Leben gerettet. Henriksen ist überzeugt davon, dass die Brüder Mörder sind. Sam muss mit einem anderen Häftling, Randall, den Boden wischen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dieser nicht nur dabei war, als der Wächter gestorben ist, sondern auch damals, als Moody im alten Zellentrakt gesessen hat. Randall erzählt, dass die Wächter Moody den Schädel eingeschlagen haben. Er sei am nächsten Morgen in der Zelle gewesen, um das Blut aufzuwischen. Sam und Dean tauschen sich über die Geschehnisse aus. Sams Theorie ist, dass Moody nicht zur Ruhe kommt, weil noch Überreste von seinem Blut in der alten Zelle sind. Er hat auch schon einen Plan, wie sie in die Zelle kommen. Dean setzt sich zu Tiny und provoziert ihn, dann fängt eine Schlägerei an, auf die sich alle Wächter stürzen. Währenddessen macht Sam sich auf den Weg in den alten Zellenblock. Dean und Tiny werden ins Krankenzimmer geschickt. Sam ist inzwischen in Moodys Zelle angekommen. Das Blut ist in der Matratze, welche Sam verbrennt. Dean entschuldigt sich bei Tiny für seine Provokation. Während die beiden sich unterhalten, merkt Dean auf einmal, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Plötzlich steht ein Geist im Raum, allerdings ist es eine Frau im Krankenschwesternkittel. Sie greift Dean an, der ihr Salz ins Gesicht wirft. Dann tötet sie Tiny. Sam und Dean besprechen, was passiert ist. Sam sagt Dean, dass er dachte, es sei alles geklärt, nachdem er in Moodys Zelle war, und dass er Deacon schon Bescheid gesagt habe, dass es vorbei sei und die Flucht heute Nacht noch stattfindet. Sam befragt Randall zu der Krankenschwester. Schwester Glockner hat in den 70ern im Gefängnis gearbeitet. Er sagt, dass es viele Geschichten gab, dass die Krankenschwester Häftlinge getötet hätte. Alle wären angeblich Herzinfarkten erlegen. Sam will mehr Informationen über Glockner und sagt, die Flucht findet noch in derselben Nacht statt. Dean will mit der Anwältin sprechen. Er bittet sie, alles über Glockner herauszufinden, besonders, wie sie gestorben und wo sie begraben ist. Dean und Sam sind sich uneinig, ob sie die Flucht durchziehen oder noch bleiben. Die beiden fangen einen Streit an und die Wächter greifen ein. Der Wächter von den letzten Malen bittet darum, mit den beiden allein zu sein. Dann wird enthüllt, dass er Deacon ist. Die Brüder fangen wieder an, sich zu streiten. Deacon unterbricht den Streit und übergibt den beiden die Informationen der Anwältin. Mara hat herausgefunden, dass Glockner kurz nach Moody im alten Zellenblock gestorben ist. Es hab einen Aufstand der Gefangenen, in welchen sie verwickelt wurde. Die Gefangenen haben sie dann in eine Zelle gebracht und dort umgebracht. Die Anwältin konnte auch herausfinden, wo sie beerdigt ist. Deacon zeigt ihnen den Fluchtweg und dankt den beiden für ihre Hilfe. Dean und Sam entkommen und steigen in den Impala ein. Deacon wird von Henriksen verhört. Es kommt heraus, dass Mara Dean besucht hat. Henriksen verhört Mara. Dean und Sam sind auf dem Friedhof. Mara erzählt Henriksen von Glockner und was Dean über sie wissen wollte. Vor dem Mountainside Cemetery fahren viele Polizeiautos vor. Dean und Sam haben Glockners Grab gefunden und buddeln schon. Die Polizei umstellt den Friedhof. Deacon ist in der Toilette, als die Uhr stehen bleibt und das Licht flackert. Glockner ist da und greift ihn an. Sam und Dean streuen Salz auf die Leiche und zünden sie an. Kurz bevor Deacon vermutlich gestorben wäre, geht die sadistische Krankenschwester in Flammen auf. Die Polizei findet niemanden auf dem Friedhof vor. Henriksen will wissen, ob das der richtige Friedhof sei: Mountainside Cemetery. Die Jungs kommen vom Green Valley Cemetery. Mara hat also falsche Informationen an Henriksen weitergegeben. Sam und Dean besprechen, dass sie nun wirklich ein Problem haben, da Henriksen ihnen so dicht auf den Fersen ist. Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden